Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices powered by batteries. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of monitoring the life of a battery.
Description of the Related Art
Batteries are included in nearly every kind of portable electronic device. Most portable electronic devices include rechargeable batteries which, upon being depleted of their charge, can be recharged so that they may be used again.
However, rechargeable batteries cannot be recharged a limitless number of times. After a rechargeable battery goes through many cycles of discharging and charging, the rechargeable battery begins to hold less charge upon being recharged.
As the battery continues to be charged and discharged, eventually the battery holds so small a charge that it is no longer useful. Not only does the battery store less charge, but the maximum voltage between the terminals of the charged battery also become smaller over time. Eventually the battery voltage becomes so small that it can no longer effectively power the portable electronic device even for a short time.